The Ghost Boy
by phantomgirl259
Summary: A half-ghost, half-human named Danny Phantom gets a chance to become a hero when an outbreak of diphtheria threatens the citizens of Amity Park, Alaska in the winter of 1925. He leads a sled team on a 600-mile trip across the Alaskan wilderness to get medical supplies...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was quiet, yet cloudy day in Central Park, New York.

The leaves were a mixture of amber and green as the season changed from summer to fall. Walking along the stone path was a 76 year old woman with her 8 year old granddaughter.

The elderly woman had sliver grey hair tied in a small ponytail with a purple woolly hat on her head and violet eyes.

She wore a thick pink cardigan, light purple square pattern skirt and black shoes. Not far behind her was her granddaughter. Her granddaughter's name was Danielle Jones, or just Dani for short.

Dani wore a small red woolly hat, a warm light blue jumper and thick dark red shorts with red and white sneakers.

Dani had short jet black hair that was tied back in a pony tail and light icy blue eyes. "I know it was around here somewhere." Grandma panted as they reached a split in the path.

"But we've already been passed here!" Dani exclaimed.

"The trees have all grown so big." Grandma joked as she looked around before walking down one of the paths. "I'm afraid it has been so long since my last visit here my dear." She added.

"Grandma, when was the last time you were here?" Dani asked curiously.

"Oh years and years ago, way before you were born sweetheart." Grandma laughed. They walked for a few more minuets before Grandma came to a stop. "Now just a minuet, I'm trying to get my bearings. Uh there are so many paths here. So easy to get turned around." She groaned.

"Grandma we're in the middle of nowhere!" Dani groaned.

"We're right in the middle of New York City." Grandma laughed. "But your gonna make yourself tired walking so long." Dani pouted. "Nonsense, it hasn't been more then a quarter of an hour." Grandma replied.

"Not much further." She added as she removed the black scarf around Dani's neck. "But I'm getting tired." Dani groaned. "Oh I see." Grandma chuckled. She then gazed at the scarf in her hand, rubbing her thumb on the dark fabric.

"Grandma, what are we looking for anyway?" Dani suddenly asked her.

That snapped Grandma out of her daze. "A memorial." Grandma replied as they continued walking down the path. "A what?" Dani asked in confusion. Grandma laughed as she and her granddaughter took a seat on a park bench.

"The memorial we are looking for is a reminder of a wonderful story. And a place very far away from here." She explained.

"What place is that Grandma?" Dani asked excitedly. "Amity Park, Alaska. A town that was almost on top of the world. Now that really was in the middle of nowhere sweetheart." Grandma smiled.

Dani listened eager to hear more of her grandmother's tale.

Grandma smiled at her. "In the cold winter of 1925 it was snowing hard, back then the fastest and most reliable way of getting around was with teams of people pulling long sleds. Races were held every year to find the best team, and the competition was very fierce."...


	2. Tucker and Danny

**Chapter 1: Tucker and Danny**

At the very edge of town a 14 year old boy was leaning against a wooden fence with his best friend.

This was Danny Phantom. Danny was an average, awkward, nervous and friendly teenager. Like most teenagers, he had crushes on girls, occasional desired to be popular and a dislike of bullies.

He had raven black hair and icy blue eyes with pale skin.

Danny wore white shirt with a red collar and sleeves and a circle in the middle, light blue jeans and red and white shoes. He was half ghost half human. His mother was a human named Maddie Fenton who got drunk one night after having an argument with her husband who was called Jack Fenton.

She had a one night stand with a ghost and had Danny 9 months later.

No one, not even Maddie, thought he was a half ghost and believed his was the son of Jack. That is until he was 10 and his ghost powers made themselves known when he woke up one morning to find that he was floating around his room.

Jack was disgusted with the fact that he had help raise the one thing he hated in the world.

A ghost. He then took Maddie and fled town and no one had heard a word from them ever since. The entire town had also turned against Danny as they believed that all ghosts were evil.

At least Danny still had his best friend, Tucker Foley.

Tucker wore a long sleeve yellow shirt, a black belt, green cargo pants and brown boots while wearing a red beret. He was almost always seen carrying a backpack full of gadgets and also wore glasses.

He was an African american 14 year old.

He had short black hair and turquoise eyes. Danny and Tucker had been best friends for years until Danny's powers were discovered. Tucker's parents became scared of Danny and moved away.

But after a year Tucker ran away from his new home and returned to Amity Park so Danny wouldn't be alone...

* * *

It was snowing gently winter afternoon in Amity Park in Alaska. It had been snowing rather hard the night before and the ground was blanketed with a new thick layer of snow.

Suddenly two sleds being pulled by 5 people each burst through the snow.

They were racing each other to see who the faster team was. Standing on the end of the sleds were two men older than the boys pulling the sleds. These men were called Mushers.

Pulling one of the sleds was Amity Park's best puller, Dash Baxter.

Dash was 15 with a bulky build, tanned skin, blonde hair and lilac blue eyes. Behind him was his best friend Kwan and a kid called Sydney Pointdexter. Behind them was Flynn Lucas and Kane Clarks.

Soon both teams noticed a narrow passage between two cliffs.

The first team that made it through the passage was sure to win the race. Dash Baxter looked at his opponent and snarled. He had never lost a race once and there was no way he was going to lose.

He then sped up, but this nearly caused his Musher to fall off the sled.

"DASH! WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" Sydney cried. Dash ignored him and ran faster. As they got close to the narrow passage Dash glared at the opposing team, who was running slightly ahead of them, and attempted to trip one of the pullers.

It worked and the puller fell face first into the ground.

This caused the rest of the team to stop and Dash's team made it through the passage and towards Amity Park in the distance. A man saw them run passed him and he shot a flare into the air.

The flare light up in the air for everyone in Amity Park to see...

* * *

Danny and Tucker heard the flare. "Three mile marker!" Danny exclaimed and grab Tucker's wrist. He quickly turned them both intangible and they fazed through the fence.

Once they were solid again Tucker pulled his wrist out of Danny's hand.

"Uh, I hate it when you do that." He shuddered. "Come on, let's go Tuck. We can run around the back and catch the end of the race." Danny smiled and began to walk down the ally.

"Oh no! I'm a delicate carnivore, and I hate going into town." He groaned.

"Come on Tucker, what's the worst that can happen?" Danny smiled before flying off. Even though Danny had the ability to fly he could only fly around 10 ft off the ground.

Tucker followed down down the ally and up to the rooftops.

"Why do I let you talk me into these things?" Tucker complained. But Danny didn't answer as he watched the distance. You could just make out the sled team heading towards town.

Danny looked down to the road and saw that the road had been cleared for the sled team.

A crowd of people had already started to gather. "Every time there's a race you run around like your in it." Tucker sighed as Danny flew they down into an ally not to far from the road.

"One day I will be." Danny promised.

Suddenly another flare went off. That one was the 2 mile marker, which meant the sled team was close. "Come on! We don't wanna miss the finish." Danny grinned as they came up to another fence.

On the other side was the rode that the sled team would be running on.

"Oh that would be a tragedy." Tucker muttered under his breath. Danny suddenly ran through the fence...


End file.
